Load shedding, in general, is a technique in which loads on an electrical system are removed. As a result, some loads receive power and some do not. The benefit is that the loads that do receive power, receive full power or adequate power, which may be preferred over all loads receiving power but none of the loads receiving full power or adequate power. Thus, in utility systems, load shedding is an orchestrated loss of power to avoid a brown out.
Load shedding may also be implemented in systems of parallel generators. When the load exceeds the capacity of the parallel generators, a device may switch loads on or off of the system. However, load shedding often requires that a load shed wire be installed on one or more of the generators. This installation is often not performed correctly or altogether omitted by technicians tasked with installing and maintaining the generators.